


i never walk alone (from your hands, i feel your warmth)

by byungari



Series: Wanna Mess™ [3]
Category: I.O.I (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Kissing Booth, M/M, beauty pageant, brief appearance from vmin, i love this concept, school festival, supportive friends!!!, vocal and dance performances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungari/pseuds/byungari
Summary: It's time for the annual school festival at YMC High.Chaos, of course, ensues.





	i never walk alone (from your hands, i feel your warmth)

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from bangtan's "you never walk alone"

“Are you already at school?” Woojin asks Jihoon. He’s walking to the bus stop alone that day, since Jihoon had to get to school earlier.

“Yeah,” Jihoon sighs and there’s some rustling on his end. “We just finished putting up the last art pieces. Some kids thought it was okay to submit their shit at the very last minute. Assholes.”

“Language,” Woojin says offhandedly. He squints when he sees a bus approaching and sits down on the bench when he sees that it’s not his bus. “Don’t be a brat.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“There you go again. Do we need to have another talk?”

Woojin can’t see, but he knows Jihoon’s rolling his eyes. Smirking, Woojin leans back and makes himself comfortable. A glance at the schedule shows that his bus won’t be coming for another ten minutes at least.

“Hey, Woojin,” Jihoon says. “Want to do me a favor?”

“Not really.”

Woojin can hear the scowl in Jihoon’s voice when he responds. “Stop being an asshole. I overslept so I had to skip breakfast this morning. Do you think you could get me some banana milk before you come to class?”

“Yeah, of course,” Woojin says when he realizes Jihoon can’t see him nodding. “Anything else?”

“No, just the milk, thanks,” Jihoon exhales. “I have to go. Our advisor’s coming. See you soon?”

“Yeah, yeah. See you soon, babe.” Woojin hangs up and smiles at his phone. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of being able to call Jihoon “babe” without any repercussions.

The bus comes and Woojin stands up. He checks his pockets to make sure his wallet and phone are in there and takes out his transportation card. There’s one seat available and Woojin hurries over to take it before anyone else could.

He gets up at the next stop, though, when an old lady gets on the bus. The ride to school is only about ten minutes, anyways. Woojin offers her his seat and carries her belongings for her. She gets off at the stop right before his and Woojin waves goodbye and accepts the little pastry she gives him for being so chivalrous.

It’s not like he was trying to be chivalrous, Woojin thinks as he munches on the pastry. By the time he’s finished with the pastry, the bus is pulling up at the stop near their school and Woojin jumps off, practically running towards the gates.

He has a starving boyfriend to feed, after all.

***

Jaehwan doublechecks to make sure he’s grabbed everything he needed. Guitar, check. Music sheets, check. Clothes to change into, check. His phone, check. Wallet, check.

“Sweetie, you’re going to be late!” his mom calls from downstairs.

“I’m coming!” Jaehwan calls back. He checks himself in his mirror one last time to make sure he doesn’t have anything on his face and grabs his bag and guitar before making his way downstairs. “Are you going to come by later?”

“Yes.” His mom nods and hands him a carton of coffee milk, which he takes gratefully. “Your father and I are going to go after he gets off of work.”

“Doesn’t he get off at 6, though? My performance is at 5.” Jaehwan sips on the drink thoughtfully. “Actually, Sewoon and I perform last so we’re probably going at 6:20ish?”

“He’s taking off a little earlier today to go see you.” His mom walks him to the door and holds his coffee milk for him while he struggles putting on his shoes. “We’re hoping we can see some of the displays. You said Jihoon has pieces in the art show, right?”

“Yeah,” Jaehwan confirms. He takes the coffee milk back with a thanks. “I’ll see you guys later, then! Text me when you get there. I might not be able to talk on the phone.”

“Okay,” his mom gives him a kiss on the cheek and waves him off. “Go, before you miss the bus. _Again._ ”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Jaehwan scowls. “Jeez. See you later!”

Jaehwan dashes out of the house and barely makes it to the bus stop on time. He lets out a sigh of relief when there are empty seats and claims one quickly. He checks his watch and leans back on the seat. His phone vibrates with a message and he pulls it out of his pocket. He sees that it’s the group chat and scrolls through the messages before putting his phone away again.

The weather that day is warm and Jaehwan sees that some of the cherry blossom trees are blooming. He remembers Sewoon mentioning wanting to go on a picnic and maybe busking again at Hangang with the cherry blossoms and makes a mental note to mention it to the younger later.

***

“Make sure to greet everyone with a smile!” Jisung says as he dismisses the welcoming committee. Minhyun trails out after everyone and makes his way to the entrance of the building. He and Jonghyun were in charge of directing guests on where to put their shoes and the direction of whatever classroom they were looking for if needed.

“I’m so tired,” Jonghyun sighs as he stretches. Minhyun hums in agreement as he sits down on the chair they’re provided with. In front of him are stacks of maps of the school and pamphlets explaining each class’ and clubs’ displays, along with times of when the big events were going to start.

“Are you going to the fashion show?” Minhyun asks. Minki’s part of the design club, after all.

“Yeah, I am. Minki would kill me if I didn’t.” Jonghyun pauses. “Not that I’m only going just so he doesn’t kill me. I’m a supportive boyfriend.”

“Right, I believe you.” Minhyun resists the urge to roll his eyes. “What time is it right now?”

“You’re literally wearing a watch, I can’t believe you,” Jonghyun scowls but pulls out his phone anyways. “It’s 8:30.”

“Thanks.” Minhyun leans back and watches as other students hurry in and rush to wherever they’re needed. He waves when Woojin stumbles in carrying what looks like a plastic bag filled with banana milk and various breads. He doesn’t get a chance to comment on it, though, because Woojin just rushes past after a hurried greeting.

“He’s always in a rush, that one, isn’t he?” Jonghyun comments as they watch Woojin, quiet literally, zoom down the hallway.

“That’s one way to put it,” Minhyun chuckles.

Jaehwan rushes in a little after Woojin does. He pauses when he sees both Minhyun and Jonghyun manning the door and waves.

“Hi?” he greets them, though it comes out sounding like a question. “What are you guys doing here?”

“Hey, Jaehwan,” Jonghyun waves. “We’re in charge of giving out maps and pamphlets."

“Ah,” Jaehwan makes a noise of understanding. “Sounds fun.”

“The best.” Minhyun deadpans. Jaehwan snorts and walks over.

“Can I get one?” He gestures to the pamphlets. “I honestly have no idea what’s going on except for my class’ and yours. Oh, and Jihoon’s I guess, since they’re doing that kissing booth.”

“So that wasn’t just a rumor then?” Jonghyun asks out loud as he passes Jaehwan a pamphlet. “Minki’s going to have a field day. He loves Jihoon.”

Jaehwan chuckles. “Nope. Thanks, hyung. I’ll catch you guys later, yeah? I have to go drop this off at the music room before I go to class.”

Minhyun waves him off. “Yeah, see you later.”

“Bye, hyung. Text me when you get off your shift later! I’ll go pick you up,” Jaehwan grins. “Bye, Jonghyun hyung!”

Jaehwan dashes off after saying goodbye and Jonghyun turns to Minhyun with his eyebrows raised. “Not a date, huh.”

“Shut up, Kim Jonghyun, or I’ll step on your onibugi plushies.”

“Don’t be mean! You’re hanging out with Minki too much.”

“That’s your boyfriend you’re slandering.”

“He’s evil and he knows it. I’m not saying anything wrong.”

“Will he think the same if I tell him exactly what you said just now?”

“… Let’s keep this between us, yeah? I’ll be quiet.”

“That’s what I thought.”

***

Jihoon sighs as he waits for his shift to start at the kissing booth. He had just gotten off of his shift at the art exhibit, and he wishes that he had the excuse of needing to stay since he’s an exec board member, but Taehyung had gleefully excused him from his duties when he heard that Jihoon was going to be at the kissing booth.

“Hey.” Woojin walks up to him with a grin. “You ready?”

“No,” Jihoon sulks. “Am I allowed to run away?”

“Yoojung would kill you,” Woojin says, looking up at the sky thoughtfully. “Then me, for letting you run away.”

Jihoon groans when Yeonjung comes to inform him that it’s his turn. He sighs but goes up front to relieve Sohye from her duties and she gives him a small “hwaiting!” before leaving with Yeonjung.

“Don’t let them kiss you anywhere other than the cheek,” Woojin murmurs in Jihoon’s ear. He shivers at Woojin’s low voice before nodding.

“Of course.” He gives his boyfriend a small smile and sits down. He makes a face when he sees Jaehwan standing in line and sticks his tongue out when his hyung gives him a wave coupled with a loud cackle.

“I wanted to be your first customer,” Jaehwan teases when it’s his turn. He drops the 1,000 won bill in the plastic jar they have and Jihoon pouts up at him.

“You suck, hyung,” Jihoon whines and Jaehwan just cackles, leaning in and tapping his cheek with his finger. He sees that Woojin is recording them from the corner of his eyes and he makes a mental note to kill his boyfriend later.

“I’m waiting,” Jaehwan sing songs and Jihoon leans in reluctantly.

At the last minute, Jaehwan turns his head and Jihoon’s lips and on his lips instead of his cheek. Jihoon jumps back in shock and gives Jaehwan a disbelieving look. Jaehwan cackles and Jihoon hears Woojin laughing loudly too. He covers his mouth with his hand with a horrified look and lunges forward to give Jaehwan a piece of his mind, hyung or not.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Yoojung and Doyeon both grab him and pull him back. “No attacking customers!” Yoojung scolds him. “It’s bad for business.”

“Did you just see that,” Jihoon demands. “I thought we agreed on cheek kisses only!”

Doyeon shrugs. “Too late now. Jaehwan sunbae, please go now. You’re holding up the line.”

Jaehwan just laughs in response and gives Jihoon a peace-sign before leaving. “See you later, Jihoonie!” he hollers and cackles when Jihoon gives him the finger.

“I thought I said not to let anyone kiss you on the lips,” Woojin teases him as the next customer leaves with a blush from Jihoon’s kiss. “How dare you kiss Jaehwan hyung right in front of me.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t record that and send that to the group chat, asshole,” Jihoon hisses. He faces forward again when the next customer comes up and gives them his best smile. “Hello.”

The girl blushes and Jihoon gives her a kiss on the cheek. The rest of his shift passes by uneventfully, and Jihoon allows the false sense of security envelop him until he sees Seongwoo in line, staring at him with a smirk.

“God dammit,” he sighs.

“Hi Jihoonie,” Seongwoo coos. Daniel gives him a grin before standing off to the side next to Woojin. Jihoon glares up at his hyung, who’s smirking down at him.

“Don’t do anything funny,” Jihoon warns Seongwoo when the latter drops the 1,000 won bill into the jar.

“I would never,” Seongwoo says solemnly but Jihoon knows that’s a lie. He gives Seongwoo one last glare before leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek, when Seongwoo pulls the same trick Jaehwan had earlier. He turns his head last minute and gives Jihoon a big kiss on the lips.

Woojin bursts out into laughter while Daniel just shakes his head in amusement. Jihoon turns bright red in embarrassment and anger and punches Seongwoo in the chest.

“You said you wouldn’t do anything funny!” Jihoon hisses. “You’re a liar!”

“Love you too, Jihoonie.” Seongwoo snickers. He moves to the side to stand with Woojin and Daniel and watches as Jihoon continues to give kisses to those in line.

The three of them raise an eyebrow when they spot Kim Taehyung in line with Park Jimin from the dance club. Taehyung drops a 1,000 won bill into the jar and gives Jihoon a grin, while Jimin just crosses his arms and chuckles.

“What the heck?” Woojin mumbles, narrowing his eyes a little. He’d never tell Jihoon, since he looked up to Taehyung as a role model, but the senior had always made Woojin a little anxious and insecure. “What’s he doing here?”

“In line for a kiss, what else?” Seongwoo rolls his eyes. He takes out his phone and opens Snapchat to record for blackmail purposes, when it happens. “He—oh, shit.”

Just as Jihoon’s about to give Taehyung a kiss on the cheek, Taehyung loses his balance and grabs onto Jihoon for support and they end up kissing on the lips. Seongwoo’s jaw drops and Woojin curses loudly, lunging forward. Before he can get away, though, Daniel grabs him by the arms and drags him off, Yoojung following with wide eyes. Doyeon stares in surprise and Seongwoo watches as Taehyung gives Jihoon frantic apologies, waving his arms around wildly, before following Daniel to help calm Woojin down when he receives Minhyun’s message about Taehyung’s boyfriend.

“It’s okay, hyung,” Jihoon says, sounding a little dazed. “It was an accident, right?”

“It was,” Taehyung nods. “God, I’m so sorry.”

Jihoon laughs hesitantly. “Really, it’s okay. Sorry, Jimin hyung, for kissing your boyfriend.”

“No problem, Jihoonie.” Jimin waves him off. “It was Tae’s fault anyways. How dare you cheat right in front of me?” Jimin teases Taehyung lightly, who pouts at him. “You should go apologize to his boyfriend, though. He was watching from the side, right?”

“Oh, shit,” Jihoon mumbles. Doyeon comes up to them and tells them that Woojin is raging in the back and Taehyung and Jimin leaves with one last apology. “How mad is he?” Jihoon asks Doyeon.

“I thought he was going to break down the entire booth,” Doyeon says flatly. “Thank god Daniel sunbae grabbed him in time.”

Jihoon just sighs.

Woojin manages to calm down just before Taehyung comes up to him with apologies spilling from his mouth, Jimin trailing behind him. Woojin accepts the apology awkwardly and gives them an awkward grin before Yoojung whisks him off for his shift at the booth.

When he gets there to relieve Jihoon from his shift, his boyfriend jumps on him and gives him the cutest pout and apology, making Woojin want to melt right then and there.

“It’s okay.” Woojin pats Jihoon’s head reassuringly. “Taehyung sunbae and Jimin hyung came to apologize. Don’t worry about it, Hoonie.”

He gives Jihoon a quick peck and gets a bright grin in return. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Woojin gives Jihoon one last peck on the nose before Yoojung practically manhandles him into the chair. His first customer is, unsurprisingly, Seongwoo and Woojin makes a face. “Great, it’s you.”

“That’s no way to greet your customer,” Seongwoo cackles. “Where’s my kiss?”

Woojin just sighs and leans in. He’s not even surprised when Seongwoo pecks him on the lips after seeing what had happened with Jihoon. When Jaehwan shows up wearing a wicked grin with Minhyun following from behind him, Woojin resigns himself to his fate and allows Jaehwan to also give him a kiss on the lips.

Why were his hyungs like this?

***

Jihoon sighs as Doyeon and Kyulkyung do his makeup for the pageant. He hears the fashion show going on outside and wishes that he could go watch to support Seongwoo, Daehwi, and Guanlin, but because the pageant is right after the show, he’s stuck backstage getting ready.

“Sunbae, you’re going to win.” Somi snickers as she walks up to them. Jihoon grimaces.

“I don’t want to win,” he complains as best as he can while they’re putting makeup on him. “You look nice, though, Somi. I didn’t know Snow White could look so badass.”

Somi strikes a pose and Jihoon snorts, earning a hit from both Doyeon and Kyulkyung for almost messing them up. “You know me, sunbae. I kick ass.”

Yoojung skips over to them dressed up as well. “Doyeon, I can’t believe you’re helping the enemy instead of your girlfriend.”

“I thought we all agreed that we wanted to see Park Jeojang over here win.” Doyeon raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend, who’s dressed up as Tinkerbell.

“True,” Yoojung flashes a wide grin at Jihoon, who glares in return. “You ready to be crowned Miss YMC, _Anna_?”

“I’ll throw you out of a window,” Jihoon hisses.

“Hey, no threatening my girlfriend.” Doyeon hits him with the makeup brush she’s holding and Jihoon yelps.

“Stay still! I’m trying to do your eyeliner,” Kyulkyung complains, and Jihoon complies sulkily. He’s definitely going to get back at Sungwoon and Jaehwan for this.

***

The fashion show ends, but Jihoon is prevented from going outside to congratulate his friends. “Why?” he groans when Doyeon stops him from leaving his “waiting room.”

“You can’t let them see you yet!” she scolds. “You’re going to blow everyone away _on stage_.”

“They already saw my makeup when Guanlin sent them the picture!” Jihoon scowls. “Besides, the only person who matters was there with us when you practiced, so it doesn’t matter!”

“Wow, that’s cute,” Kyulkyung comments when she realizes that Jihoon’s talking about Woojin. “You guys are like, literally goals. No offense to you and Yoojung.”

“None taken,” Doyeon says easily. “I’m just glad these two idiots figured it out _before_ graduating.”

Jihoon mutters curses under his breath and sits down on the chair, crossing his arms petulantly. “What time does the pageant start?”

“In about ten minutes.” Doyeon checks her watch. “Yoomi-ssaem said she’d come get us when it’s time for us to head to the stage.”

Sighing, Jihoon leans back on the chair. He just wants to get this pageant over with.

***

“Wow,” Woojin breathes out when Jihoon saunters down the stage. His appearance is met by loud cheers from everyone, and Jihoon gives a little curtsy with a confident smirk and Woojin’s heart almost jumps out of his chest.

He hurriedly holds his cousin’s camera up to take as many pictures of Jihoon as he can. He knows he’ll never be able to see Jihoon dressed up like this again, and he needs all the blackmail material he can get.

(Jihoon also may or may not look _really fucking good_ , but Woojin would never admit that. Not out loud, anyways.)

“He looks really good,” Seongwoo whistles when Jihoon disappears again and is replaced by Somi cat walking down the stage with a mischievous grin. “You think he’s going to win?”

“Oh, for sure,” Woojin smirks. “Our entire class is voting for him, and didn’t the dance club say they were going to vote for him too?”

“Yup,” Daniel pops the ‘p’ and rests an elbow on Seongwoo’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face.”

“Make sure to get it on camera!” Sungwoon leans forward with a twinkle in his eyes that promised nothing good. “He’s going to kill me and Jaehwan.”

“Oh, definitely,” Seongwoo nods solemnly and smirks. “Your sacrifice will never be forgotten.”

Woojin silently agrees as he continues to take pictures when Jihoon comes back on stage with the rest of the contestants. The audience are given fifteen minutes to cast their votes in the box that’s on the side of the stage, and they hurry over to vote for Jihoon.

After he casts his vote, Woojin meets eyes with Jihoon and grins at him. ‘You look great’, he mouths to his boyfriend, who turns a little pink and hides his face behind one hand. Woojin smirks.

Fifteen minutes pass and Sejeong, who had been MC-ing the event, comes up on stage to announce the winner.

“And the winner is…” she pauses for dramatic effect. “Park Jihoon! Congratulations!”

The crowd erupts into cheers as Jihoon walks up to the front, his face bright red from embarrassment. He accepts the crown and sash from Doyeon and Kyulkyung respectfully and Sejeong hands him a bouquet of flowers.

“YEAH! THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND RIGHT THERE!” Woojin whoops loudly over the cheers.

“WOOHOO! GO JIHOON!” Seongwoo and Sungwoon scream.

Woojin knows Jihoon had been nominated as a joke, but he still can’t help but feel proud of his boyfriend for winning the pageant. He grins widely when Jihoon looks at him and barks out a laugh when Jihoon winks at him.

 _He’s going to be the death of me_ , Woojin thinks.

***

The music club’s performance takes place after the Miss YMC pageant, and Jihoon joins them in the audience to watch. He greets them with a wave and seats himself next to Woojin, who immediately throws an arm around Jihoon’s shoulders.

“When do Jaehwan and Sewoon perform?” Seongwoo asks.

“They perform last,” Minhyun tells him.

“Who’s going to record?” Daehwi asks the group.

Jisung holds up the camera he took from Woojin. “I will.”

Seongwoo catches the Demonic Duo bending down and pulling something out from under Woojin’s seat. “What’s that?” he asks them curiously. Jihoon looks up and gives Seongwoo a smirk.

“We made cutouts,” he tells them happily and holds up a cardboard cutout of Jaehwan’s face, and Seongwoo bends over in laughter.

“We made one for Sewoon hyung too,” Woojin grins and shows them the one of Sewoon. They laugh loudly at the picture they used. It was the picture of the two wearing the mud mask that Jaehwan had uploaded on Twitter.

Sungwoon gives them a thumbs-up. “Good job.”

Jihoon and Woojin beam at him and turn to face the front when the performances start.

Seongwoo is impressed by everyone’s performances and cheers when appropriate. Too soon, it’s time for the last stage, and he gets ready to scream Jaehwan and Sewoon’s names as loud as he can.

“Hey, guys.” Jaehwan gives the crowd a wave when he and Sewoon settle down in their chairs. “I’m Jaehwan, and this is Sewoon.”

“Hello.” Sewoon waves as well. The pair gives one last smile at the crowd before they start singing. It’s not the first time Seongwoo’s heard Jaehwan sing, but just like it does every time he does, Jaehwan’s voice blows him away with how powerful it is.

By chance, Seongwoo looks to the side and sees Minhyun staring up at the stage the same way Daniel looks at him sometimes, and Seongwoo frowns a little. He follows Minhyun’s gaze and sees that it’s looking at Jaehwan and Jaehwan only, and something inside Seongwoo clicks.

He whips his eyes back to his friend in shock. Did Minhyun…?

Seongwoo is jolted out of his thoughts when his friends begin to cheer. When the music club comes out to take one more bow, Seongwoo slides towards Minhyun and pulls him aside a bit away from their friends without anyone noticing.

“Minhyun,” Seongwoo says in a low voice, his eyes serious. Minhyun gives him a weird look.

“Yeah?”

“Do you like Jaehwan?”

***

The last event of the festival is the dance club’s performance. They have thirty minutes to get dressed and stretch while the stage crew gets the stage ready.

“Alright.” Taehyun and Chungha leads them in a group huddle.

“You’ve all worked hard this past semester,” Chungha praises them. “We’re so insanely proud of you guys.”

“Let’s kick some ass.” Taehyun gives them a wicked grin. “Think of this as pre-competition practice.”

They cheer and gather for a group picture, everyone smiling at the camera widely.

It’s showtime.

***

Jisung, Sungwoon, Minhyun, Jaehwan, Jinyoung, Daehwi, and Guanlin scream as loud as they can when Seongwoo, Daniel, Jihoon, and Woojin walk up on stage. They’re joined by Hyungseob and Samuel, and the crowd starts screaming when Jason Derulo’s Get Ugly starts playing.

“PARK JIHOON I’M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!” Sungwoon screams while waving his arms wildly. His phone is out, recording their performance. “Holy shit, did you see that body roll?!”

“How is Woojin hyung so different on stage?” Guanlin marvels as he takes pictures of his hyungs. “The difference is amazing.”

“SEONGWOO HYUNG!” Jaehwan shrieks jumps up and down with Sungwoon. “SEONGWOO HYUNG I LOVE YOU!”

“Daniel is supposed to be the soft one,” Jisung mumbles, but he still sounds proud. “They all improved so much, wow.”

Minhyun just watches the performances silently with a proud smile on his face. His friends have worked so hard while preparing for this festival, and he feels an unbelievable amount of fondness swelling up from inside of him.

He feels so lucky to have such an amazing group of friends surrounding him, and Minhyun knows that he’s blessed.

***

After the festival ends and they finish helping their classes and clubs clean up, the eleven of them go out for dinner at a nearby barbeque place.

“I’m so proud of all of us.” Seongwoo wipes a fake tear from his eye and elicits laughs from everyone. He grins proudly at this and produces a selfie stick from his bag. “I stole this from my sister. Let’s take a group picture!”

Everyone leans in close and Seongwoo snaps the picture, taking a few just in case someone blinked.

“Send them to the group chat!” Jihoon bounces in his seat. The adrenaline from performing still hasn’t died down despite the amount of time that’s passed.

Jisung and Sungwoon take it upon themselves to grill the meat for their dongsengs. Jinyoung and Daehwi notice the two eldest hyungs giving everyone meat before they take any for themselves, and the couple forces the two to sit down and eat while they grill the meat instead.

Guanlin and Daniel calmly eat while passing meat to those whose plates are empty and refilling empty water cups. They also help with grilling the meat when Jinyoung and Daehwi stop to eat.

Jihoon and Woojin spend most of the time harassing Jaehwan and pretending to be his fans. They pester him to take selfies with them and ask him for autographs. Jaehwan takes the harassment without complaint because deep down inside he loves his dongsengs and is secretly really soft for them.

Seongwoo is staring at Minhyun with a frown. He had managed to avoid having to answer Seongwoo’s question because the latter had been called backstage almost immediately after to get ready for the dance performance.

Ever since then, Minhyun had avoided Seongwoo like he’s some disease, and Seongwoo sighs.

He’d wait for his friend to come to him instead of cornering him. The last thing Seongwoo wants to do is make Minhyun uncomfortable, and he hopes that his friend realizes that he could come talk to Seongwoo any time he needs to.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes:  
> -minki and daehwi designed for the fashion show!  
> -aron, jonghyun, and guanlin were forced to walk by those two while seongwoo reluctantly filled in for hyunbin (lol)  
> -in case u forgot the theme for the pageant was disney!! this is what the ioi members who took part in it dressed up as:  
> somi - snow white  
> yoojung - tinkerbell  
> sohye - aurora  
> chungha - cinderella  
> nayoung - elsa  
> -jihoon, ofc, dressed up as anna from frozen heh  
> -the runner up for the pageant was chungha!! what a queen honestly  
> -omo,,, has seongwoo noticed smth???? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> -the dance club performances were the dance performances from both seasons of produce!!
> 
> minhwan's "date" at the festival wasn't included because i felt like this was getting long without it haha and also,, they deserve a separate oneshot of their own so look out for that!! uwu
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this oneshot~  
> comments make my day!! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iridescent__ong) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/iridescent__ong)


End file.
